Strartear
by michyeosseo
Summary: Luhan dijodohkan dengan Sehun, pria dingin yang acuh padanya. Luhan berusaha untuk tetap kuat untuk mencintai Sehun. Apa Luhan bisa meski harus terus meneteskan air mata? HunHan YAOI Fic! RnR ? :3 /tittle changed/


**Startear**

**By : Michyeosseo**

**Pair : HunHan / SeLu**

**Cast : EXO member, other cast**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : EXO character's are not mine, Tittle belongs to Haruna Luna.**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE / YAOI / BOYS X BOYS, TYPO(s), NON-EYD**

* * *

><p><em>This fanfiction inspired by Haruna Luna's song - Startear.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Perjodohan.<em>

Tidak ada yang suka jika jodoh mereka ditentukan. Perjodohan rata-rata tidak didasari dengan cinta—asal berjodoh lalu menikah saja. Kau tahu, menikah adalah hal sakral. Semua orang menginginkan peristiwa penting dalam hidupnya sesuai dengan keinginannya. Dan pendamping hidup di altar pernikahan haruslah orang yang sangat kita cintai.

Tapi, Tuhan tidak menakdirkanku untuk melewati peristiwa sakral itu dengan sepenuh jiwa dan hatiku.

"—Luhan akan dijodohkan dengan anak pemilik perusahaan Oh Corp."

Itu sekiranya yang Mama katakan padaku saat makan malam. Aku cukup heran saat Mama menemuiku malam ini. Mama tidak pernah pulang sejak Papa meninggal. Bekerja mencari uang adalah alasannya. Lantas jika tidak ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan denganku, apa alsannya pulang ke rumah?

"Dijodohkan?" tanyaku dengan kening yang mengerut dalam.

"Hmm, kau akan dijodohkan. Besok kau harus pergi ke rumah keluarga Oh untuk menemui keluarga Oh."

Aku—tidak mengenal siapa itu keluarga Oh. Siapapun itu, pastilah rekan kerja Mama. Aku meletakkan garpu makanku perlahan diatas meja. Hanya sedikit memberi isyarat bahwa aku tidak setuju.  
>Mama melirik sejenak padaku yang sedang menyandar pada sandaran kursi.<p>

"Keluarga Oh atau Oh Corp adalah rekan bisnis Papamu sejak dulu. Perusahan Papa sedang kritis Luhan, kita perlu bantuan mereka—"

"—Tapi kurasa tidak dengan aku yang harus menikah dengan salah seorang diantara mereka!"

Aku mengintrupsi perkataan Mama tajam. Apa di dunia ini tidak ada cara lain selain perjodohan untuk membantu perusahaan Papa? Ada ribuan cara! Namun orang-orang ini memilih cara yang sempit dan tidak rasional.

Aku berdiri dari kursiku—dan menatap tajam lurus pandangan mataku. "Mama, aku akan membantumu menolong perusahaan Papa, tapi tidak dengan perjodohan."

Kemudian aku pergi meninggalkan ruang makan—menyisakan Mama dan keheningan disana. Apa aku egois? Jujur saja, aku belum pernah egois pada kedua orang tuaku. Aku—penurut. Sekali ini saja aku menolak permintaan orang tuaku. Aku masih mau mencari dan memiliki orang lain yang benar-benar aku cintai.

Aku memasuki kamarku di lantai atas rumahku-memutar knop pintu—menutupnya kembali lalu merebahkan diriku di atas ranjang. Telapak tanganku berulang kali mengusap wajahku.

Otakku berulang kali memikirkan hal-hal buruk. Bayangan bagaimana anak pemilik Oh Corp terus menghantuiku. Akankah seorang gadis manis, cantik, cerdas seperti dambaanku selama ini? Atau, sebuah kenyataan berbanding terbalik? Aku tidak tahu-besok mungkin aku akan tahu.

Sebentar, aku belum menerima perjodohan ini. Lagipula aku yakin Mama tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya kali ini. Mungkin aku sudah terlalu lelah hidup _diatur_ tanpa mengenal _kebebasan_. Kebebasan sekali seumur hidup memilih pasangan hidup—tidak apa bukan?

Aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku dapat menolak perjodohan ini. Terus saja tersugesti di otakku bahwa aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun pilihan Mama. Pikiranku yang mulai tenang perlahan membuat mataku terpejam dan kesadaranku menghilang.

.

"Mama tidak menerima penolakan, Luhan."

Mama berkata tegas saat aku memasuki ruang makan pagi ini. Aku melemparkan tatapan paling tajamku ke arah Mama. Sungguh aku belum pernah semarah ini pada siapapun. Teman atau siapaun—aku tidak pernah marah.  
>Tapi kali ini Mama keterlaluan—memaksakan kehendak tanpa persetujuanku!<p>

"Ma, tidak—"

"Luhan! Kumohon bantulah Mama dengan cara ini!"

Mama bicara kelewat tegas. Aku mengeraskan rahangku mendengar itu. Mama berdiri dari kursi, lalu bergerak mendekatiku yang berada di ujung meja makan.

"Luhan, hutang Papamu sangat banyak. Mempertahankan perusahaan Papa adalah satu-satunya cara untuk melunasi semua hutang Papa. Mama berharap dirimu mengerti."

_Speechless_. Aku benar-benar _speechless_. _Papa_. Beliau meninggal dengan hutang-hutang yang menghantui aku dan Mama. Harusnya aku membenci Papa. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku menyayangi Papa. Aku ingin menjadi berguna bagi Papa sejak dulu. Menolong melunasi hutang Papa—apa bisa dianggap sebagai anak berguna?

Otakku terus saja menolak hal paling tidak rasional ini. Namun batinku meminta agar aku menolong Papa. Kepalaku berdenyut perlahan. Aku tidak bisa memilih—mengikuti pikiran otakku atau batinku.

Mama tidak menyelesaikan makan paginya dan segera berlalu begitu saja keluar rumah. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Aku penurut dan suka diatur. Saat aku ingin pertama kalinya untuk tidak diatur justru ini membuat batinku bergejolak.

_Untuk menolong mendiang Papa dan membantu Mama.  
><em>  
>Sial sekali. Kenapa aku harus hidup seperti ini? Aku—tidak pernah menolak apapun yang diperintahkan Mama dan Papa padaku sejak kecil.<p>

Namun kenapa hingga dewasa ini, aku masih belum bisa menolak? Mulai sekarang aku benci diatur. Dan aku berjanji akan menolak permintaan irasional lain dalam hidupku kedepannya. Aku harap ini yang terakhir.

.

.

"Maafkan keterlambatan kami, Oh Min Jang,"

Mama meminta maaf pada seorang wanita paruh baya dengan baju yang elegan nan anggun. Aku menundukkan badanku untuk memberi hormat.

"Oh, Xiao Lei! Silahkan masuk! Aku menunggu kalian berdua!"

Aku dan Mama memasuki ruang makan keluarga Oh. Sangat besar. Aku yakin keluarga Oh sangat kaya raya. Pantas Mama mendesak aku untuk menyetujui perjodohan ini.

Seorang pelayan yang tadi mengikuti kami bergerak lebih cepat dari kami untuk membukakan pintu sebuah ruangan. Aku menerka itulah ruang makan keluarga Oh.

Ruang makan yang besar dan luas, elegan, mewah—setidaknya itulah penggambaranku tentang ruang makan ini. Aku begitu yakin bahwa keluarga ini benar-benar kaya raya. Mama memasuki ruang makan dengan santainya, berbanding terbalik denganku yang kikuk. Mataku yang masih kikuk dengan segala hal berbau kemewahan hanya bisa memandang cengo ruang makan ini.

"Ah, ini pasti Xi Lu Han? Kau cukup tampan juga rupanya!"

Nyonya Oh atau Oh Min Jang menoleh padaku dan sedikit berkomentar tentangku. Aku tersenyum kecil sedangkan Mama tertawa ringan. Beberapa langkah kemudian, aku pun sampai di kursiku dan segera duduk di atasnya.

"Aku minta maaf, anakku masih berada di kamar. Sebentar lagi Ia akan berada disini. Tolong tunggu sebentar, ya?" senyuman ramah menghiasi wajah cantik Oh Min Jang. Aku pun ikut tersenyum.

Aku membiarkan Mama dan Nyonya Oh bercakap-cakap sementara aku melihat-lihat ruang makan yang terkesan sangat mewah ini. Setelah puas memandangi ruang makan, kepalaku tertunduk—sebuah cara menghilangkan gugup.

"Luhan, anak keluarga Oh sudah datang, ayo beri hormat!"

Mama membisikkanku sebuah kata tegas. Aku langsung mengadah dan cepat-cepat berdiri. Aku menundukkan badanku tanpa melihat siapa anak keluarga Oh yang tengah berdiri di depanku.

Aku menegakkan kembali badanku setelah dirasa cukup menundukkan badanku. Kemudian aku melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di depanku.

Seorang _pria_?

Aku memperhatikan pria yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku. Pria berwajah tegas nan dingin. Sorot matanya tajam, wajahnya datar nampak seperti tidak tertarik atau masa bodoh. Yang benar saja dia akan menikah denganku? Ah mungkin saja ini saudara mempelaiku.

"Luhan, ini Sehun. Anakku satu-satunya. Dua minggu lagi kalian akan menikah,"

Aku sangat tercekat! Apa? Menikah dengan seorang pria? Ouh takdir macam apa ini?!

Aku menahan ekspresi terkejutku dengan meremas ujung kemejaku yang untungnya tertutup oleh meja makan. Dunia ini—kenapa begitu konyol bagiku?

"Ha-halo, a-aku Luhan..." ucapku terbata-bata karena masih terkejut.

"Hm, aku Sehun."

_Dingin._

Ini untuk pertama kalinya seseorang berkata sedingin ini padaku pada pertemuan pertama. Bahkan Sehun berbicara tanpa memandang wajahku atau sekedar menatap mataku.

"Ah silahkan duduk, makanan akan segera dihidangkan. Sehun, kau bisa ajak bicara Luhan."

Aku pun duduk dengan perlahan sambil mengeraskan rahangku. Sedangkan Sehun masih sama—acuh tak acuh.

Bagaimana untuk selanjutnya?

Menikah dengan pria?

—dengan sifat sedingin ini?

**TBC**

**OR**

**DELETE ?**

Haaaii datang membawa ff baru yang sedikit sedih kali ini /? rate aman kok (?) kalau mau ff ini dilanjut *bagi yang mau* silahkan ketik lanjut di kolom review. Kalau gak mau dilanjut silahkan ketik delete di kolom review ^^ terima kasih~

salam,

Michyeosseo!


End file.
